The evil within the girl
by patience101
Summary: When a mysterious girl comes to hogwarts, will it distrubed what is already set into stone R/R.please "Finished"I watch as my brother flew into the shelfs.~ Natalya~
1. The legacy

CHAPTER ONE THE LEGACY  
  
  
WHY DOES EVERYDAY HALF TO START OUT JUST LIKE THE DAY BEFORE.  
MY LIFE IS NOTHING LIKE ANYONE ELSES, WELL NONE THAT I KNOW OF.NO ONE   
KNOWS THE THINGS I CAN DO ACTUALLY I REALLY DON'T BELIEVE I CAN DO   
THEM. EVER SINCE MY FRIEND SAW THAT I WAS FLOATING OFF MY BED IN THE   
MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. ALL OG MY FRIENDS STOP TALKING TO ME. UP UNTILL  
I GOT A CERTAIN LETTER.I THOUGHT I WOULD FIND NO ONE THAT WOULD EVEN   
LOOK AT ME AS A FRIEND, BUT WHEN I GOT THE LETTER FROM HOGWATS. WHICH   
IS A SCHOOL OF MAGIC.I WAS ASTOMISH. I KNEW I WAS WEIRD. I KNEW THAT  
NO ONE WOULD EVER LIKE ME.BUT NOW I HAVE A CHANCE TO START OVER OR  
FRESH. USALLY KIDS JUST STARTING START IN THEIR FIRST YEAR. EXCEPT ME  
I AM STARTING MY SIXTH YEAR AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY.THE ONLY REASON I  
CAN THINK OF IS MY FATHER.IN HOGWARTS INSTEAD OF LEARNING BIOLOGY YOU  
LEARN HOW TO BEWITCH THE MIND. WHEN I SAW THE LIST IT WAS LIKE NOTHING  
I HAVE EVER SEEN.THE WERIDEST IS A OWL,CAT OR TOAD.I HAD TO HAVE AN   
OWL.SHE IS WHITE WITH A LITTLE BLACK ON THE BOTTOM FETHER.ANOTHER   
WEIRD THING IS PLATFORM 93/4.I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO GET TO THAT   
PLATFORM.I AM SO GLAD MY MOM IS HUMAN SO SHE CAN'T GET ON THE PLATFORM  
WHAT MAKES ME MAD IS THAT THEY CALL HUMANS MUGGLES.ONLY DID I JUST   
LEARN THAT I AM A WITCH.  
"COME ON SON LETS GET AWAY FROM ALL THESE MUGGLES." THAT SOUNDS LIKE  
MY STOP.HE WENT THREW THE WALL.WELL I GUESS IF THEIR ARE MAGIC IN  
THIS WORLD. THERE SHOULD BE JUMPING THRE WALLS.I RAN THROUGHT THE  
BRICK WALL. I SAW A GREAT BIG TRAIN THAT SAID HOGWARTS EXPRESS.  
I FOUND A COMPARTMENT BUT TO LATE BEFORE I ENTERD. I BUMPED   
INTO A BLONDE HAIRED BOY.WHEN HE STOOD HE HAD THESE BIG GRAY EYES.  
THEY HAD SOMETHING HIDDEN IN THEM.SOMEONE HAD CAUSED HIM PAIN IN  
THE PAST AND IT REFLECTED IN HIS EYES.I BET MANY GIRLS FOUND HIM  
ATTRACTIVE,I DID.  
"WELL ARE YOU GOING TO MOVE" I ASK HIM  
" WELL EXCUSE ME BUT YOU BUMPED INTO ME."HE ASK WITH A SMIRK ON HIS FACE.  
" WHY DON'T YOU CRAWL BACK INTO THE DUNGREN YOU CRAWLED OUT OF. I  
SAID GIVINE HIM A TASTE OF HIS OWN Medicine.HE GRUNTED AND WALK PAST ME.  
THIS WAS GOING TOP BE A GREAT FIRST YEAR AND TURNED ON MY HEAD PHONES.  
  
  
  
  
TRUST ME IT WILL GET BETTER! PATIENCE IS A VIRGUE!yes i know it is short also. 


	2. The Deadly Sound

Chapter 2 the deadly Sound.  
  
I look out from the window to see a large building it look as if it was a monument.The wistle blew so i took my trunk out and bumped into another person.This person had the most beatiful green eyes i had ever seen.  
"Hi I'm harry potter, whats yours."He ask  
"Hi i'm natalya."This guy was the opposite from the other one.A red head and a brutnet came walking up beyond harry.  
"This is ron(he said pointing to the red head) and this is hermione,guys this is natalya."Both ron and harry were built.I decided to ask them about the guy i had seen earlier.  
"Do any of you know of a guy who has blonde hair and a big attitude."all three of them said  
"draco malfoy,he thinks he is better than anyone because his father is a deatheater and that he is in slytherian."harry said  
i recall when my father wanted me to be in that house because he was.I brush my feelings aside so these people do not think i am nuts.  
"We will be arriving at hogwarts very soon, so students put on your robes."said the annocer.I went into the bathroom to change when i saw someone walk threw the door. It was draco.  
"No manners i should have excepted that from you draco."he had a puzzled look on his face.  
Dracos P.o.V  
She certainly has an attitude.I like that.She has auburn hair and dark almost purple eyes.She has devloped her womely curves.By the way she acts she'll be in gryffindor.How did she know my name.I look down the hall to see the dream team coming.Ron the weasle, hermione the bookworm and harry potter the boy who lived.How i loathe them all.None of them will disrubt my plan to get close to this girl  
end p.o.v  
"what are you doing malfoy,let her get dressed."hermione said  
"You know what you worthless mudblood i think i will."draco said. As he started to walk away i felt the urge to call him back.What is wrong with me. For all in know is that he could be in the meaniest person at hogwarts.I have finally arrived at the place i am going to live for ten months.It is a castle.  
"Natalya you have no idea that this is going to be the worst year of you entire life." thought a dark sound.  
  
  
I messed up on the first chappy.but i hope this one is a little better,r/r 


	3. The potions teacher

chapter 3 the potions teacher  
I look to my right to see 2nd years putting lights on their wands,i look to my left to see fourth years turning a worm into a slug.Is this the world i am going to be apart of.Can i actually make a life here?Could i live somewhere that they bewitch the ceiling instead of cooking hotdogs.Now i reliaze that when draco said mudblood it was not good.When we went into the great hall.Everything made me awww at it.There were four tables each one with a different color.Since i haven't been sorted i would half to go with the first years.the professor called a few anmes before she called the one i was dreading.My own.  
"Natalya Richards."I sat on the stool and listen to the hat.  
"Our new sixth year,well you have a great and powerful father i see, but what house,Your better than ravenclaw and hufflepuff.Should i put you in gryffindor or slytherian.lets dig deeper into your past before you knew about hogwarts."All i thought was no do not go into my past,stay out of my head."NONONONONONONONONO"I screamed at the top of my lungs and before i knew it the hat was on the ravenclaw tanble.he said  
"You are mean't to be in slytherian."I heard cherring and shouting from the table that was green.I walk over and sat next to draco and never said a word.Ron, Harry and hermiuone were shocked.Later that night i got my schedule. I had potions first with professor snape for 2 and 1/2 hours,then lunch and blah, blah.To me the only person i needed to see was my father.I know what he look likes and his first name but not his last.He left when i was really little.My mom said she didn't mean to get pregnant.It just happened.The next day was the hardest.Actually the worst was running into draco.I couldn't avoid him.Draco had the rarest shad of gray eyes i had ever seen.They hid all the pain from his past.I knew exactly what he felt.  
"That was quite a day yesterday,so how did you do it."he said  
"draco i have nothing to say to you besides its none of your buisness anyway.We walk into our first period.As soon as i ented that room i wish i didn't.I saw my father, he was my teacher.I inherited his dark eyes, shoulder and hands.he gasp and shook his head.He excused himself from the class.Everyone wonder what was wrong with him.Only i knew.The day felt neverending.I didn't see my father at even dinner.He was ignoring me.When i walk into my room i saw a letter on my bed, it was from my father.  
  
To my daughter,  
"yes i know this and so do you.I heard from dumbledor that you were coming.I know what happened during the sorting.I think i should tell you your past.I left because you starting having powers and we both didn't want you growing up in that world so i left.When you mother contacted me she said at nine that your powers had increased alot.When you turned 15 and reliaze you had these gifts.We deided for you to come to hogwarts.When i saw you today,i knew that you had a special somehting about you, not just because i am your father either.Don't tell anyone that i am your father. They will only use you because they think i will give them a good grade because they are friends with you.Just because you are my baby girl doesn't mean that i am going to treat you different however i may look at you in a certain way.Remember all the memories of you.I know that i haven't been the greatest dad,but given you letter you will be able to get to know me again.We can reconnect.  
Love your father  
I let one tear slip from my eyes and onto the paper,and fell alseep with it in my hands. 


	4. The New Flame

Chapter 4  
In the weeks that past.My father sended me more letters.He told me many things about my childhood in those letter that i never knew.Each time he sent me a letter i felt just a little bit closer to him.In class he kept his eyes on me.I felt someone elses eyes also on me.I look around to see harry looking directly at me.I knew that my father had seen this. "Mr. potter and Mrs richard if you have any personal affairs keep them out of my class."Nothing was going on between harry and i.Well i hope not.  
Draco p.o.v  
When i saw them looking at eachother i wanted to vomit.How i hate them both.That will not change anything about getting close to natalya.I know she is hiding something and i will find out what that is.  
end p.o.v  
Natalya p.o.v   
i know my father wants me to be with draco but can't hide the feelings i am starting to have for harry.I look over at him to see that hermione could not stop staring at harry.I wonder does she like him?The closer i get to harry the further away i am from draco.The halloween dance is coming maybe i'll ask harry.  
At dinner that night i knew dumbledor had something important to tell anyone.he said  
"Students and staff this halloween ball is going to be different from the previous years.this year each student has to wear a mask for the week before the ball and at the ball.Only sixths and sevens year are allowed to do this.When you ask someone to the ball they cannot know who you are at midnight everyone will take off their mask and be revieled to their parter. This is new so i hope it is going to be the best."  
God i hope i end up with harry but how will i know if i do not or not till midnight.All that week i saw every mask their was or atleast almost every mask.They had everything from a cat to a mouse.The best one i saw was a butterfly.It was so beatiful.Everyone was starting to get paired up so i had to find someone fast.I thought i would never find no one since it was the night of the ball, untill i saw a bee coming down the stairs.I thought it was ironic since i was a flower.I decided that i would ask him.He look at me and i said.  
"Are you going with anyone to the ball."  
"No i am not, do you want to go with me oh while i am thinking about it what house are you in?"he ask   
"I am in slytherian and what about you oh bee one."  
"I'm in gryffindor, so i'll see you tonight meet me before the great halls."With that he left for his next class.Well atleast my date isn't draco.Thank god. 


	5. The Big Day

The night of the ball i still didn't know who my date was.Now i was a full flower with my auburny hair flowing past my shouders.Glitter everywhere.I look like the girl from the muggle movie everafter minus the wings.I walk up to the great doors to meet my date.He was so cute with his little stinger on the back end.We walk over to the drinks and food.And started to two other people.His friends a weasel and a peacock.  
"Do you wanna dance"he ask.I grab his hand.It was a slow song thank god i cannnot dance.I look up at him to see emerald eyes.Could this bee be harry.  
"harry is that you,its me natalya." isaid  
"Yes it is, but how did you know, i didn't tell anyone well except for ron and hermione."  
"No i look into your eyes,you are the only one in this school with those very green eyes."I felt so much better knowing who my partner was.It was almost time.Thats when the counting began.  
" TEN,NINE,EIGHT,SEVEN,SIX,FIVE,FOUR,THREE,TWO,ONE." Everyones mask was off.  
Draco P.O.V  
  
Ever since i saw natalya put on that flower mask i wanted to ask her to this dance.I have no idea why i didn't.Hello moron..I must find natalya now.  
End  
RegularP.O.V  
Even thought it was right, i knew i was missing something better.It hit me like a fire hitting you so hard as i saw the guy of my dreams walk throught the doors.It took this ball to find my love.They should have more of these.Everyone knows that everyone is mean't for someone.This is totally my guy.I don't even need to see his face.I know.Hell this person was a roman god.His mask was on.He finally took off his mask,Draco Malfoy i screamed in my head.He would never like me.If he knew my real past why i am here.He would never look at me.Nobody would.They would put up their chins and walk away.I knew this was real.Why did it take me this long to see what i wanted.I guess my father was right.I would fall in love with draco.I hate when parents are right.I know he is hiding something.That he doesn't share with anyone.The pain ,the guilt someone being untrustworthy to him.I could see all this in his eyes.I must talk to him.  
"Harry i'll be back." i didn't even wait for an answer.I saw draco walk out after finding pansy as his date.Who would blame him.Once i open the door i slammed right into him.His eyes look different, no longer did he have confidence but fear.  
"Draco are you okay." I ask.  
"Yes i am fine." He said. What a plain answer he gave me.I knew something was wrong but i didn't budge him.  
Dracos p.O.V  
I couldn't tell her the whole truth.That i really like her and i was afraid of rejection.I look at her up and down.All i wanted was her.To touch her smooth skin.what am i saying i am a malfoy.Buy everyone deserves to have love.why can't this girl be that one for me.  
"Fine i'll leave you be." she said. I couldn't controll what happened next.I grab her waist and turned her around.Before she could say anything.My lips were on hers.To my surpise she deepened the kiss and ran out the doors.I didn't care what she did i saw the shock face of my true love.  
End   
Natalya P.o.V  
I felt the heat rise up in my throat.When draco kissed me i felt the world stop.The emtion and force were overpowering me.Why did he kiss me.Oh who cares.I told harry i had to go.I didn't want to leave a new friend but i had no choice.My heart was in control.I walk into the common room and i was right draco was there but the only one there.  
  
I know i am all about the eyes thing but heck i love eyes.pleased r/r 


	6. The Heir Of He Who Must Not Be Named

Again he had the look of fear on his face.Also he had a look of innocence.Is that even possible.His eyes look beyond me, like he knew what i felt.How could he look at me like that. As if he knew what i wanted.I have never felt anythhing like this.I just wish i knew what he was thinking.  
Dracos P.O.v  
  
She came into the common room as if she coming down from a cloud.She had no flaws well atleast in my eyes.She look at me with her very rare purple eyes.She had dreamers eyes that i could drown in.I know my father will be outrage but i don't care.I will love her and protect even if she doesn't want me too.God i hope she doesn't reject me, but i know she won't.I see her not her past or what other people think of her.The only thing that matters is that i love her and i'll do anyhitng to keep that love alive.  
"Draco what are you up to?" she asked with a questionly look on her angelic face.I look up and down at her.She knew that i was staring at her so i look positively entertained with the floor.  
"Nothing,just siting here by the fire, want to join me." I know it sounded like a rude coment because of the way i look at her but i don't care.  
Natalya's P.O.V  
Once i sat down i grab his hand.I knew i was just setting myself up to fail,I would regret not even trying much more.I felt him shift his body weight closer to me.I knew what he wanted and i also wanted it.I didn't even budge for one thing i wanted it the other i was terrified.I felt his hand move up my back and onto the front of me.He pulled off my robes and shirt.He put his heavenly soft lips onto mine.UREAKA i had just felt the lips of my first love.He gave me an eyeing look.I just shook my head yes.Good thing he was a prefect for no one could come into his room.He had a four post bed with a green canopy.Their were dragon and snakes everywhere.His body was just as great as his room or even better.Great muscle broad chest and shoulder.I was at a awww and he knew it.  
End P.O.V  
Draco's P.O.V  
I knew that she like what she saw.I was too.What she didn't relize that i was envious of her body.She had her womely curves, soft skin and everything in those lines.She had given the first real thing i ever could have ask for.First she gave me friendship then love.Also she felt just like i did.  
i relized that both of these were too short chapter so i added them together.  
  
The Heir Of he Who must Be Name part two.  
  
After what happened between draco and i we became closer.I also got closer to what people call the dream team,harry ron and hermione.I knew all of them hated draco but they didn't feel what i was feeling whenever i saw him.My heart would rise up in my throat and also beat ten times faster.Pansy is really mad.One day she threaten to kill me if i didn't leave draco alone.Come will challenge her, for nothing is greater then love.I have a feeling that something not good is coming very soon.It is going to put draco and my love in a very important place for our love will maybe the one thing that can save us both and the rest of the world.  
Dracos P.O.V  
  
I watch the flames at aww.When they flared up and a dark voice came from them, this was not a good thing.  
"Young malfoy, don't think you can stop me.For what i am going to do soon will be over your power, I will get what your girlfriend has and don't even challenge me for you will fail, and the baby will be my new heir forever."The voice died out and the flames went back to what they oringally were.What baby his he talking about can natalya be pregnant.I half to find her, i knock on her door.Their she was my little angel but what if the voice takes her too.  
"Natalya we have a big problem.A voice came to me in the flames and said that he wanted what you had and that the baby would be his heir. i think it might be voldermoult but why would he want our baby." i said.  
"Since we are both in slytherian and you are a malfoy i think that is a pretty good reason, i would know if i was going to have a baby right.I have been feeling off."I watch her grab her stomach and wince in pain.  
"Okay now i have an hint,yes i believe i will have the baby."  
Natalyas P.O.V  
Could i really be pregeant.I am only sixteen.I guess when this happens their is nothing you can do about it.What will my father say.Will he surport me or destroy my emtions yelling and screaming.He always wanted me to be with draco, maybe i will tell him.Ever since i told him he hasn't assigned any homework or taken any points away from gryiffindor.  
"Baby i need to go for a walk, i'll be back."I gave him a deep kiss then left.I didn't relized how far i had walken till i walk into the garden.I decided to have a chat with the flowers.  
"What a wonderful life you have,growing each day more than the day before, having the sun smooth over your petals."  
"Us flowers don't have it as good as you,aleast you can walk and live in the real world."The flowers didn't get to finsh the phrase for a deep voice was coming ovwer them.  
"You know who i am and i won't let take what is rightfully mine away.even if you think your love between young malfoy and you is strong,it will not overpower me once that baby is born in two and 1/2 months.You can never protect it."The voice was gone.I heard the one i only wanted to hear.  
"Honey no one will ever take our baby."We just sat there on the bench gazing into eachothers eyes.I would regonize those sparks of gray and blue eyes anywhere for they held the key to my heart.  
  
  
I need more reviews to update same on my other story.Tell me what you guys really think about it.I want to improve! 


	7. The Never Ending Pain

I decided to tell my father.I went to his dark and gloomy office.I call out into the darkness.  
"Father if your in here answer me, man its very spooky in here, remind to come to your class room next time."  
"Don't worry i'm here, do you have a problem of some sort."  
I explained everything to him,how draco and i love eachother and that i was going to have a baby.He simply hug me.I could see the never ending father love he had for me.  
"I am going to be a grandfather,since your going to have a baby of your own i think its time to tell you the entire thruth about your past.Your mother is not your mother.Your real mother is harry mother lily.Krystal and i were together and so were harry parents but lily and i had both terrible arguments with our partners and we were their together and one thing lead to other and poof she was having a baby.Once you were born your mother had already dediced that she was going to marry james potter she couldn't keep you so i took you in.It was the hardest thing she ever had to do.She love you so much.She only wanted what was best for you.You must not tell harry that he is your brother and going to be an uncle.I'm sorry i didn't tell you before.I wanted to make sure that you were ready.  
"So this is why you ran away from me once you saw me.You thought krystal had told me everything, so she must have told you i was here and that she didn't tell me anything.Who is older harry or I." i said  
"You were born three months before harry, when lily left you with me Lily was two months pregent,You should get your supplies,classes will be starting." I ran back to get my books. While bumping into draco.I can't tell harry him now.I will when the time is right.He kiss me while flashing that famous smirk.Every girl would die if he flash it at them.No one can take him away from me.I have evidence for that.I can't tell him either.At least my father like who i was dating.He is going to be the father of my baby.I hope its a girl.Maybe i will try to find a spellto find out.No i want ot be surpise.I will not let anyone harm this baby.this baby is going to be mine and dracos legacy. "Ouchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" i screamed in pain.I felt a harsh pain in my stomach.Thank god the baby comes in three months instead of nine.I cannot stand this pain that long.  
"OUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed again.It felt like i was being hit by a semi truck.My father had the look of concern on his face.He orderd me to go to the nurse.I knew what was wrong.the baby was giving me an warning.That something was coming for this baby.I started to walk out when draco grab my arm.He gave me an eyeing look.To make sure nothing was seriously wrong.I gave him a smile and walk out.That night dumbledor came to the hospital wing.He knew that i was in a lot of pain.  
"I know that you are going to have a baby in three weeks.This last three weeks are the hardest in the preganacy.It will like you were falling off a cliffe how hard it is going to have this baby.Let me you aask you this, who is the baby fathers."He looked like he already knew the outcome.  
"Draco Malfoy."I said.He shook his head and stated toward the door.I had to stop him.  
"Do you know that something is coming for the baby."  
"Yes i know and it is not a good thing, voldermoult." I only heard two other people besides myself who ever speak his name.harry,Draco and dumbledor.Whenever you say He Who Must Not Be name.Everybody seems that he doesn't really esict(sp)When you say his real name everyone sudders at the sound out it.I started to hear the sound.To bad dumbledor is already gone.  
"Girl this is another warning.I want you to know that you can never stop me.As that baby grows bigger and bigger in you, i am coming closer and closer to getting it once it is born." I felt the tears coming.I knew my old friends would say that for the first time that i was caring for someone before myself.did they know that i cared for draco and my unborn baby more than anything in the world.Now protecting is going to be a very differcult task. 


	8. The dark figure

The next two days, i felt like something was hovering over me not to mention that i felt like i was carring a watermelon in my stomach.I would always make sure no one was followering me.Nothing is going to come for my baby.My past has nothing to do with it anyhow.My past doesn't matter.I am going to be a mother and i am a witch.Draco and i have came up with a name Cal Andrew.He is surpose to be born in three days although it looks like i have been pregant for nine months.The staring doesn't help either.They are always looking and wondering why did i half to be pregant.They look at me as if i have a diease that is visible to everyone.I know i shouldn't let them bother me.Can someome cope with people looking at them all the time. Can you live your life while people are waiting for you to make a mistake.I look at the flames in the fire place and think life is like a flame sometimes its up and sometimes it is down.I know as soon as my baby is born voldermoult will be here in a second waiting to take him away from me.  
"OUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I felt my throat growing more quiter at each moment.As this pain comes i see my life flash before my eyes.I have never could have begin to tell you the pain.Now i know why voldermoult wanted my baby instead of anyother.My baby had something inside of it that he wanted to control.I knew as a soon to be mom that no one would be able to control his power not even me.I saw the blirred vison of the babies father.Is he the one who made this baby so powerful or was it me.I just barely made out his words.  
"Hold on baby i'll go get dumbledor.but then dumbledor was already there with madam promfey.She was carring blanets and water and someother things i didn't regonize.I knew my baby was going to be born in this room.I felt my vison going more quickley.I felt it slipping away and a monster came into it.Voldermoult.This was his last warning.He knew my baby was coming and he wanted it because of the power it beholds.Thats when i knew that i was back into my room and he was there.And i pointed.I knew i couldn't speak so i didn't try.Only dumbledor understood.He was the only one besides me who could see him.Dumbledor couldn't do anything about it because at that moment i heard the first cry of my little boy.Madam Promfey put him into my arms.I could see he had dracos eyes and my mouth and nose.I knew before he was born that he would have the same gray eyes draco had.The shadow of voldermoult was gone but not his voice.  
"Once i know the baby is hold enough i will be back and i can tell that will not be long.The baby just breaths power the power i only saw in one other person.Harry Potter.I will not let what happened before repeat itself.Nothing you can do will even help a little bit protecting this child from me and young malfoy your father knows my plans.So i would beware of him if you even considerd protecting the baby.Natalya i think you should tell harry about who you really are and you should tell young malfoy well the father not the youngest malfoy anymore are you draco."With that he was gone now i relize why he wanted cal even more because he was a malfoy.He would half to get closer to draco to make him a deatheater.This all wasn't about cal but draco.I will protect them both.Both will be in harms way and that can never happen.I just hope my legacy will be there like the last time.When i was seven.I was playing in the back yard when i saw this weird looking thing coming towards me.I thought that if i didn't move it wouldn't know i was there i was wrong.It had taken me.i don't remember much but one thing i saw this boy no older than sixteen come to where i was and destroyed the shadow.I now know that the shadow was voldermoult and the boy was my legacy.Cal 


	9. The Fight For The Baby

Dumbledor decided that me and draco would live in the north tower.It has a protecting spell over it although i don't think it will help much.Draco knows everything about my past now but i still haven't told harry.I walk down to the gryiffindor common room.The fat lady let me in.I saw harry on a chair.  
"Harry i half to tell you something." He had a very strange look on his face.I bet he thinks i am nuts or something.I explained that he and i have the same mother and that she had to give me up and who my father is.That cal is his nephrew and that eventually he will related to draco.He espically didn't like that concept.I surpose he excepted the idea.I figure he would be mad because i didn't tell him before all he said was  
"Can i see my nephrew." I shook my head.We walk up the the tower.I whisperd the password.He walk over to the crib and took cal into his arms.I heard draco coming up the stairs.This is not going to be a pretty site.  
"Potter get your hands off my baby, even if he is your nephrew."  
"Malfoy...Draco can't we come to a truce, all we have done for the last 7 years is bicker." harry said  
"Fine but that doesn't mean we are going to be the best of friends."  
"HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW SSSSSSSSWWWWWEEEEEETTTTTT.The whole bunch a happy family now." We all knew who it was Voldermoult.Now we all saw him in his true form.It was not a nice form either.He had a hunch back and you could barely make out his rough face.  
"I see harry potter and the baby is here good.I can kill potter and take what is rightfully mine." voldermoult said  
"No you cannot have my baby or my brother.I will not let you."  
  
"I see you know your true past and that you have inherited your mother courage." I watch him take out his wand and whisper something i didn't understand.I saw my brother and draco fly and crash into the shelfs of books.Cals crib started to rise.I put all my weight on it.I grab the little baby out of it.Of all this talking he still hasn't woken.My legs started to move towards the monster but it was not my doing.He took the little baby out of my hands and flew me towards harry and draco.I watch voldermoult trying to put a curse and the dark mark on cal.The baby didn't seem to happy though.I saw a flash of green light and voldermoult disappeared.This time it was once and for all.I pick cal up with great pain.A couple of ribs were broken and my arm.Cal had a scar on his head.I woke up draco and harry. Harry said somehting i will never forget.  
'Cal i guess you have some of my genes in you or maybe their is somehitng else that help us both live." 


End file.
